The field of this invention is in safety matchbooks.
Conventional safety matchbooks are open on both sides thereby exposing the match heads. It is quite possible that a spark may be carried by the wind contacting a match head or due to the explosive action of the igniting match head and resulting in the unexpected ignition of the entire matchbook. This unexpected ignition of the entire matchbook has, in the past, caused serious burns of persons and loss of property.
A separate matchbook holder could prevent the hazard of a conventional matchbook, but however, most people prefer to use only a matchbook and not a matchbook holder.
Previously, there has been no known attempt to design a conventional matchbook to include a protective cover which absolutely protective cover which absolutely prohibits the accidental igniting of the entire matchbook.